


The Softest Nest

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles [62]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Magnus, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Nesting, Omega Jace, Slash, Winged Jace, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: From the day Magnus took Jace in, he knew the omega had never gotten to enjoy the gentle, soft sides of being an omega, so Magnus subtly helps out by providing soft, fluffy items.





	The Softest Nest

Shadowhunters || Jagnus || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – The Softest Nest || Jagnus || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – The Softest Nest

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, alpha/beta/omega dynamics, fluff

Main Pairing: Magnus/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane

Summary: Prompt: "Here take my blanket/jacket." - "I told you, I'm not cold." for Jagnus.

From the day Magnus took Jace in, he knew the omega had never gotten to enjoy the gentle, soft sides of being an omega, so Magnus subtly helps out by providing soft, fluffy items.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_The Softest Nest_

It took Magnus less than a day to realize that Jace Lightwood might never have lived the way an omega should. Omegas were very physical in nature, seeking comfort, cuddles, gentle touches. They also enjoyed soft materials, for their nests and for comfort. Gentle in nature, nurturing.

Oh, that didn't mean omegas couldn't be fierce fighters. By no means. And Jace Lightwood was living, breathing proof of that. The young Shadowhunter was more than just impressive.

Within one day of Jace living at the loft, Magnus noticed that Jace was actively suppressing his omega nature though. As could be seen by the tight clothes he preferred to wear – for fighting and missions, Magnus understood, but it turned out Jace didn't exactly cozy up at home either. He seemed downright confused by all the extra-fluffy towels in the guest bathroom, the soft sheets and covers, as well as about a dozen fluffy, plush pillows that Magnus had magically provided after acquiring an omega roommate. But Jace didn't really seem to _understand_.

Magnus didn't quite know about asking Jace and for the first week or so, Magnus just watched quietly. Thankfully enough, Magnus had befriended Alexander over the past months. Even after he had realized that he was flirting with someone who still had the closet door barricaded from the inside, Magnus still intended to get to know Alec and by now, they were close friends.

Valentine. Everything seemed to always come down to Valentine.

It truly shouldn't come as a surprise to Magnus and he was quite disappointed in himself for not coming to that conclusion on his own. Of course would Valentine try to _train_ the omega out of his omega son. The alpha inside of Magnus was snarling, eager to rip Valentine apart. That was no way to treat an omega! Not even for Shadowhunters, really. Though Magnus was acutely aware of the cultural differences between Shadowhunters and warlocks. To warlocks, omegas were precious and highly respected – omegas were more finely attuned to nature and very often tended to hold stronger magic than alphas (exceptions present, if Magnus may say so himself). To Shadowhunters however, omegas had for the longest time only been means for producing strong alpha heirs. Omegas were allowed on active duty and missions by now, but they were held to a far higher standard than alphas. Jace had to work ten times harder than any alpha for the same recognition an alpha would get – and Jace easily worked twenty times harder than most alphas.

Valentine should not have a hold over Jace anymore. Jace should be allowed to live free and to embrace his own nature. Denying himself to be an omega was the same as denying himself to be a Shadowhunter. It was a part of him and Jace deserved to be comfortable with both sides of himself and Magnus was doing everything in his powers to help.

"You look exhausted, angel", stated Magnus concerned as he looked up from his work.

Jace came stumbling into the loft, not too sure on his own two feet. His wings were lowered, like it was too much effort to properly carry them. They also looked incredibly ruffled. Most evenings, Jace would returned, though tired, at least groomed, thanks to his very fussy and always concerned parabatai. Magnus put his things down and scooted to the far end of the couch.

"Hng. Alec was in a meeting when we returned to the Institute", grumbled Jace frustrated when he noticed Magnus' focus on his wings. "It'll be fine. I'll go to bed."

"Oh, nonsense. Come here", ordered Magnus firmly, patting the couch. "Come."

Tentatively did Jace sit down opposite Magnus, facing away from the warlock. "You don't have to."

"I want to", disagreed Magnus, voice still firm but very gentle. "You work too hard, angel. You need to relax some and take better care of yourself."

"Because I'm an _omega_?", drawled Jace with disdain in his voice.

"...Because you're only human too, even with the additional angel-blood", disagreed Magnus sternly. "You're running on fumes and that's not healthy. You need to take care of yourself too."

Jace hunched in on himself some, frowning. "I'm not... good at this whole... taking care of myself thing. I prioritize. Others over myself. It's... how I was..."

"Raised", sighed Magnus, running gentle fingers through Jace's feathers. "Relax. Let _me_ take care of you. Your wings look dreadful and I can not possibly let you go to bed like that."

At first, Jace grumbled about it, but the longer Magnus took care of his wings, gently straightening the feathers and plucking the loose ones, the more Jace relaxed. By the time Magnus was done, Jace had actually fallen asleep. His wings folded and Jace curled against Magnus' chest. Magnus' heart was fluttering at the trust the omega displayed. His inner alpha was purring pleased at that. He started gently carding his fingers through Jace's hair, cradling him closer.

/break\

Jace frowned when he woke up. He didn't remember going to bed... He had returned from his mission and... Ah. Magnus. Grooming his wings. Then, nothing. But he was most definitely in his bed. He knew so because of all the _soft_. He was sinking into the pillows, there was over a dozen of fluffy, cuddly, comfy pillows. When Jace had first moved in, he had thrown them all off the bed and glared at them. But the longer he lived here, one by one the pillows had found their way back into his bed. They were _soft_ and Jace loved being surrounded by them, like a nest. Jace had never really built a nest before, he had never learned from Micha-Valentine how and after, well, he never really wanted to learn. Valentine's teachings sat too deeply for him to shake it off. There was also all the fighting for his position, for his place among the flock. _Aldertree_ was proof of that, really. The first chance he got to can Jace and suddenly Jace had a DoA out on his head and he found himself thrown on the streets with no place to stay. He still couldn't believe Magnus had opened his den for him.

He could believe even less that Magnus was being so... kind. Showering him with all the comfortable, soft things he had denied himself for all of his life. The large room with the large bed. The food and comfort and _home_. Even caring for Jace, like grooming him last night. Magnus did it rarely, whenever Alec was too busy with his work as the head of the Institute.

Turning over onto his back, Jace stared up at the ceiling. He wasn't wearing his clothes from last night anymore either. Sweat-pants and a very large, comfortable hoodie that was perfect for snuggling into. Everything in this stupid loft was comfortable and soft – even the gazillion of kittens that kept cuddling up to him. Stupid warlock who wanted Jace to feel _whole_. At first, he hadn't been okay with any of this and thought it was stupid, just another alpha talking down on him because he was an omega. But... But ever since he had started to embrace that side of himself, he actually did feel better. Stronger, more confident, less tightly winded. Groaning, Jace pulled his wings up to cover himself fully and hide in the safe, warm cocoon of his wings.

He was growing far too attached to all of this. The comfort. The feeling of being home. The... Magnus. He _really_ liked Magnus and he was _afraid_ of how much he had grown attached to the warlock. He could count the people he trusted blindly on one hand – Alec, Izzy, Max, Clary, Magnus. Four out of those five were his siblings. Magnus was... Magnus was the unmated alpha Jace was living with. And the implications behind it all were just _too much_.

Shaking his head, Jace got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. First, he turned on the coffee maker, then he prepared the cat-food. Routine of the loft had easily integrated into Jace's daily routine. He smiled as Church purred and brushed against Jace's leg. Carefully, Jace made his way out to the balcony where the cats usually ate. Once the cat-food was put down onto the ground and the kittens were busy devouring it, Jace went to sit on the couch, facing the city. His wings were drawn up close against his back, his arms around his pulled-up legs.

"Good morning, angel", greeted Magnus as he came outside.

"Mornin', Mag", hummed Jace, not looking away from the sunrise. "You're home late today."

"Yes, it took longer than anticipated", replied Magnus, approaching the blonde. "You look cold."

"I'm not cold", grunted Jace while Magnus sat down next to him.

"Here, take my jacket", continued Magnus, not minding Jace at all.

"I told you, I'm not cold" grunted Jace stubbornly, betrayed by his body as he shivered.

Magnus smirked knowingly and shed his jacket, gently placing it on Jace's shoulders. The blonde wanted to protest and to scowl, but the jacket was still warm from Magnus having worn it and it smelt _intensely_ like the alpha. Everything in the loft smelt like Magnus, but his clothes? They were soaked in Magnus' rich, comforting scent. Jace relaxed and snuggled more into the warm jacket.

"...Don't say a word, Bane", growled Jace, cheeks red.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Lightwood", chuckled Magnus fondly.

/break\

Magnus startled when his roommate suddenly barged into his room with a scowl on his face. Blinking, Magnus watched how the fuming Shadowhunter stalked right up to Magnus' closet, not minding him at all, muttering beneath his breath as he went through Magnus' clothes.

"...Do you have anything special planned and need an out fit that's not black on black...?"

"No", growled Jace frustrated. "It's all _your_ fault, Bane. You, giving me all of those... stupid, soft things and now I'm building a nest for my heat, but _nothing_ is good enough! I never had anything so soft before in my life, but even that's not enough! Ever since you gave me your jacket last week, I... I just need... It needs to smell more like _you_. Like your jacket did. Warm and comfortable and smelling like you. And that's all your fault. You're... You're messing with my head."

"I... I'm sorry, angel?", offered Magnus, unsure what was going on. "You're clearly agitated. So, if there is anything I can do to help you... I just want you to be comfortable. Whatever you need."

The next moment, Magnus suddenly had a blonde Shadowhunter in his lap. All Magnus could do was blink slowly as Jace curled together on his lap, burying his face in the crook of Magnus' neck and inhaling deeply. Slowly, Magnus grabbed his blanket and pulled it tightly around Jace, causing the omega to practically melt as he was surrounded by the warmth and Magnus' scent.

"...I like you", whispered Jace reluctantly. "A lot more than I probably should. But you're... the kind of alpha I never dreamed of... of meeting. I..."

"I like you too, angel. More than I expected to", admitted Magnus, gently kissing Jace's cheek.

"Okay...", nodded Jace, carefully leaning up to kiss Magnus properly. "So I can raid your closet for my nest?"

"Yes, you can", laughed Magnus amused, pulling Jace closer. "But first some cuddles, mh?"

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> This season gives me an inteeense need for Jace-comfort and cuddles. Good thing I still have so many tumblr prompts laying around to answer. Feel free to come visit me at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)! ;D


End file.
